


Art of Execution

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Back on my S.P.C.S. kick, Betrayal, FinnRey One shot, Gen, Ideology, Infiltration, Just something fun to write, Not much of a plot, Philosophy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: When S.P.C.S. (Special Projects for Civilian Security) comes under attack and Agents murdered, it's A team must work to keep their loved ones safe, take out the Assassins, and identify the source of the security breach.





	Art of Execution

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm back on my Star Wars 'Federal Agents' kick! And since this past FinnRey Friday theme was 'Spies & Assassins', and with @Awakening5 updating 'The Finn Identity', This is the what I came up with!
> 
> Please Enjoy!

It's a state of emergency for the British S.P.C.S. team!

One of their own, Mon Mothma has been missing for over 2 weeks. The Field Leader and Senior Agent, Luke Skywalker, leads his team on a never-ending trek all across the U.K. in a desperate search of their missing Companion. British Intelligence does the best they can to help, since Director Mothma has history with them. But, so far in two weeks, there's been nothing...

Until this morning!

Word had come from a very reliable source by the name of Wedge Antilles from the States that he had managed to track the location of the last known whereabouts of Director Mothma.

 

 

Sirens wail as the Local Authorities make their way over to the old industrial district in East D'Qar. Accompanied by the S.P.C.S. team: Luke Skywalker, Rey Skywalker, Artimage Hux, and Phasma, everyone is on edge!

Not knowing what the whole situation is or what they may find, all they can focus is on getting to the location where they believe Mon Mothma may have been taken and held for the last 344 hours.

 

 

Arriving on site near the warehouses, the Team fans out, leading the D'Qar P.D. and Response Units into each of the different warehouse, moving quickly but cautiously. Not wanting to spook any of her captors.

Rey and Hux head into Warehouse 93, directing 5 of the Response Unit members to go around back with they along with the last 4 goes with them through the front.

Luke and Phasma take Warehouse 76, have the D'Qar P.D. to surround the place.

 

Hearing commotion inside, Rey gestures for her team to hold and move on quietly. They make their way slowly up the old metal stairs, careful not to raddle the old catwalk too much.

Walking through a door leading into the old iron works, Rey and Hux's team are standing above a large collection of guys with guns.

_"Agent Skywalker,"_ Leader of Team B reports in. _"We're in position."_

"Acknowledged." Rey says. "Hold there."

"Hold?" Hux asks. "We've got them cold. Let's just make the arrest and sort the rest out later."

"Do you not see all the hardware, Hux?!" Rey whispers. "We're in a compromised location. If we spook this guys, they'll pick us off in a matter of seconds."

"Not if you call in B Team." Hux whispers back.

"Still, we're still stuck up here with no way of getting clear in time. Plus, we're not here for a firefight! We're here for Mon! Let's just get off of the catwalk and make our way down." Rey says.

Hux exhales forcefully and rubs his forehead. He finally gives her a nod and Rey leads the team onward.

Hux scoffs as he watches as his team sneak their way over the heads of the gunmen. He covers their rear as he follows.

 

Luke and Phasma are escorted by Teams C and D as they hold their riot shields out in front of them. Luke and Phasma keep a hand on the shoulder of the team commanders as they all near the warehouse.

Once in position, both team acknowledge their location to one another and Luke orders them to breach quietly.

 

Now inside, they quickly secure the warehouse as they quickly make their way to the center of the structure.

Luke and Phasma, once again hanging back as team commanders get their men to cover. Once that's done, Luke orders them all to "GO!"

Storming the abandoned loading docks, they run in to find a large light blue Tarp and a drying pool of blood. But, no signs of Mon Mothma anywhere. Luke walks closer to the center, eyes transfixed on all the blood on the floor.

Not wanting to imagine what poor Mon may have been put through, but not being able to help it.

_"Agent Skywalker..."_ D Team Commander reports in.

Luke's eyes prickle with tears as his eyes turn red.

_"Agent Skywalker?"_

Luke clears his throat. "Yes? Go ahead!"

_"We've got what looks like a pretty sophisticated device."_ D Team Commander says.

"Device? Where?" Luke asks.

"Cafeteria." D Team Commander says.

"Phasma?" Luke asks.

_"It's a bomb. Looks like one of Terex's handiworks."_ Phasma says.

"On my way." Luke says.

 

Just as D Team are getting closer, suddenly the device arms.

"GET OUT!!! MOVE!!" D Commander orders, but it's too late. The Bomb goes off, killing many of D team and throwing Phasma far against the far wall.

 

Luke is knocked back up against some old wooden crates and falls unconscious.

 

The Sound of the Explosion grabs the attention of A & B teams as well as the all of the gunmen, who investigate.

Hux, not waiting for Rey, runs through the doors into the ironworks and opens fire.

Rey and both teams charge up on either side of her and they all back Hux up, emptying their weapons.

The Gunmen didn't stand a chance.

 

While checking the remains of the downed gunmen, Rey notices that they are all wearing the same Tattoo: K.O.R.

 

All four teams reunite to assess what they have: Which is nothing!

No evidence, no witnesses, no prisoners, and still no signs of the S.P.C.S. UK Director Mon Mothma!

Luke reaches back out to Wedge, hoping to get a lead on Terex. But, when he fails to respond, Luke worries about his old friend. So, he gets the idea to head to the S.P.C.S. office in America. 

With both teams working together, they can wrap up this case much faster.

 

 

_**32 Hours Later... In America**_

At an upstanding, 5 star restaurant in downtown Coruscant, A heavily scarred man with pale skin sits at a table next to a window, overlooking the restless streets. A small candle is lit and shines, along with many others on many other tables.

The man stares outside the window, lost in thought.

His eyes focused on the night sky, a million ideas running through his head.

Over his left shoulder, a man with a beard and a mohawk approaches the table and takes a seat across from the man.

"Mr. Snoke? How's honest life treating ya?" The Man, Terex, asks.

"How would you define 'War', Mr. Terex?" Snoke asks.

"Sir?" Terex questions.

"War." Snoke says. "Would you say that it's the result of a lack of understanding? Or is it a fight for survival? Is it justified when it comes to maintain or seizing resources? Or economy?" Snoke faces Terex. "Or is it a political game? In which the lives of countless young men and women are carelessly thrown away like trash?"

"Well, I can give you 10 reasons why war happens, but I think I'll go with... it's human nature."

Snoke looks up at Terex, intrigued. "Really? Human nature?"

"Sure." Terex says. "Since folks could think, they've been trying outdo one another in one way or other. Looking for new and inventive ways to kill itself off, going as far back as Cain and Abel. Over the generations, the reasons were always different, but the results were always the same: Large numbers of people fight and are wiped from the planet. Darwin would call that 'Survival of the fittest'. But, in actuality, it's completely within our nature. You see, war is just another 'bottleneck effect'."

"Makes sense." Snoke says. "After all, human history is built around conflict. We seem to have this powerful inclination towards violence and suppression. It's almost as if we were born to undo one another, Fulfilling our purpose. Whether it be about race, ideology, religion, or resource... We would stop at nothing to ensure that the things that we believe in sees the light of day." Snoke reaches under the table. "Which is why I invited you here tonight." Snoke slides a briefcase over to Terex.

Terex pulls the briefcase and let's it rest between his feet.

"How do you know about S.P.C.S.?" Snoke asks.

"'Special Projects for Civilian Security?' Plenty." Terex says. "I won't go into detail since we're both very busy men, but if there's anyway to make any of them suffer, I'll be happy to carry it out."

"Well, good. Then this won't take up too much more of either of our time." Snoke clears his throat. "I've got a feeling we've got Agents in our outfits. Not our people, mind you. I mean Infiltrators looking to tear us apart from the inside out. Inside that briefcase I handed you, is every name, every social security number, everyone who's ever been associate with me. I want you to comb through everything, find out who's out to get us, and have them taken care of. As always, remember that this needs to be clean and doesn't leave a trail back to me. Use our own people. The ones who are unquestionably dedicated to maintain our vision for this country. I don't need to know who you use. As long as they're not completely incompetent." Snoke leans forward closer to Terex. "And don't tell them the situation that we're all in. The less they know, the better for them."

Got it." Terex says. "Is there anything you need me to do before I go?"

"No. There are some arrangements that need to be made for an old Associate of mine. But, I can do that myself. You just stay focused on find the moles. Quick."

Terex nods, grabbing the Briefcase's handle and getting to his feet. He walks off, leaving Snoke to enjoy the rest of his dinner.

 

 

Down by the harbor, a vehicle drives alongside the Lucas River and stops beside the road. The backdoor, facing the water, opens and Mon Mothma is thrown over the guardrail and down into the water. The car takes off.

She's bound in chain, Struggling to get free. Fighting with everything she's get, she managed to get free of the chains, but ultimately runs out of air and drowns before she can reach the surface. 

 

* Slip Barton drives home late after working a 13 hour shift. He blares his music as he makes his way through traffic on a busy intersection. Since the roads are dark, he fails to notice a police car weaving through traffic behind him. Once the squad car is directly behind him, the officer turns on it's red and blue lights, signaling for Slip to pull over.

With a frustrated sigh, Slip does just that.

 

He pulls off into a 711 parking lot, while fishing around for his license and resignation. He then lowers his driver side window.

Waiting for the cop to step out of his car, he rolls his eyes, wanting to cuss him out for making him wait.

Finally, the Officer steps out of his squad car after what seems like forever. He approaches the car, turning on his flashlight, shining it in Slip's face.

Slip squints as he's partly blinded by the light. 

He waits for the Officer to say something, but gets nothing.

"Are... you gonna tell me what's going on?" Slip asks.

The Officer says nothing.

"Is there a reason you pulled me over?" Slip asks.

Again, the Officer says nothing.

"Look, man. It's been a really long day. So, why don't you quit the silent act and tell me..." Slip stops talking after he hears a click.

The Officer has drawn a gun on him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, I'm not being aggressive. I'm cooperating! I'm just asking..." Slip is cut off by the Officer muttering something. "I'm sorry. What?"

"It's nothing personal. You were just working for the wrong side." The Officer says before firing four slugs into Slips' chest and face.

Slip dies instantly. People walking by scream and run, trying to avoid the shots.

The 'Officer' reaches into Slip's car, pulling out his gun and places it in Slip's hand. He then makes his corpse hold it outside his window, making him fire twice towards the 7-11 itself. He then drops the gun and walks away.

 

 

* Winter Dallos sits in a stylists' saloon getting her hair washed. Now, sitting under a dryer, she's handed a magazine to read while her hairdresser steps away to answer a phone call.

She is unaware of the another woman, who steps in front of her, sweeping up hair.

When Winter's hairdresser returns, she screams upon seeing Winter dead under the hair dyer, her throat slit.

 

 

* Sol Rivas drinks at a bar, laughing and conversing with others sitting on either side of him. He sits in between two ladies, who can't take their eyes off of him.

Someone walks into the bar, sneaking up behind him. He slows, and a syringe slides out of his coat sleeve and the new customer holds it in between his middle and ring fingers. He then sticks the needle into Rivas' side, and Sol reacts, thinking that the lady to his left just pinched him.

The Syringe man takes a seat over by a booth in front of a window. 

In a matter of minutes, Sol laughs so hard that he falls over, hitting his head on the bar.

The two ladies try to get him to quit the joke, but he doesn't respond.

Someone else tries shaking him, but still, nothing.

Sol falls out of his chair, his pupils gray. He's dead! Women scream in terror as others call for help.

Sol's Murderer just calming looks over the menu.

 

 

* Paige Tico talks with her sister over the phone as she walks to her car. Smiling and laughing, she tells Rose that she can't wait for her to meet her newborn niece.

She opens the door and starts the car.

**KAAABOOOOM!!!**

The car explodes! It erupts into a massive fireball, killing Paige in the process.

 

 

 

* Han Solo gets to his apartment building later on that same night. He takes the elevator and presses the button to his floor. 

While riding up, the Elevator shakes a goes dark.

Han sighs in aggravation as he pulls out his small flashlight. He goes to call for help, but a loud < **clank! >** draws his attention to the elevator's ceiling. He looks up in time to see that someone is removing the elevator emergency hatch. 

Someone takes aim at him, but Han draws his gun and shots his would be Assassin twice.

The body falls into the Elevator with him and Han holsters his weapon. He kneels down, checking the man for some identification. He finds his wallet and looks up his name, 'Preston Henderson'.

"Zeroes." He mutters.

And, just like that, the power is back on, and the Elevator is back in working order. He presses the button to his floor again and it starts back up again.

 

Arriving on his floor, Han steps off the elevator, headed to his apartment. He's got his phone glued to his ear, glaring as he storms down the hallways. The line rings and rings until eventually someone answers Han.

_"Statura."_ The Voice answers.

"Director, there was a man who tracked me back to my apartment over at the Cloud city towers. My Cover's blown and other Agents maybe caught in Someone's crosshairs." Han says.

_"I am aware of that, Solo."_ Director Statura says. _"Unfortunately, you're  too late with that bit of information. Other Agents have indeed been targeted and have been killed."_

Han slows once he reaches the outside of his apartment. He frowns in concern. "Who?!"

_"Agents Barton, Dallos, Rivas, and Tico."_ Statura answers.

"Oh, SHIT!!" Han says, burying his face into the palm of his hand.

_"You're not safe there, Solo!"_ Statura says.  _"Clear the area at once and get back here right now!"_

**< Blam!!>** 

Han's apartment door shatters into a storm of wood and dust as shogun pellets rip through the door, hitting Han right in the chest and stomach.

He barrels across the hall, slamming against the wall, dropping his cell in the process.

_"Solo?! Solo, what happened?! Are you there?!"_ Statura asks.

What's left of Han's apartment door swings up and out steps another gunman. Apparently, this was planned from the start to send two hitmen to kill Han. He's wearing a black mask, so his identity is not yet known.

But, apparently, while he was hiding in Han's place, he must've overheard Statura ordering Han to leave. Seeing this as he's only opportunity, he takes the shot.

_"Solo?! Answer me!! Are you still there?!"_ Statura yells from the other line.

Han's Assassin pumps his shotgun and shots the phone.

"Aww!" Han groans in pain. "You wasted a perfectly good buckshot!"

"Still alive, huh?!" The rifle man asks. 

Han tries to sit up, only to slides back down to the floor, leaving a bloody smear on the wall as blood pools on the floor.

The Rifleman racks his shotgun again. "I can fix that."

"Yeah, just make sure... you aim for the head this time." Han gasps.

"So brave. You ready to go?" The shooter asks.

"Yeah, it sucks it took a pussy to take me out, but yeah, go ahead." Han groans. "Fire away!"

"You think I won't do it?!" He asks.

"Kinda wondering if you would do it _right_ this time." Han corrects

"You always this funny? Even when staring down a barrel of a gun?" He asks.

"Y'know, I..." Han's breathing turns labored "...I...I... I figured you boys didn't have the balls to face us in a real fight. You gonna go hiding behind shit and other people just to get close. You know you can't... You can't handle _real_ men. Men who _know_ what they're doing!"

"You son of a-" The Gunman stops when he notices someone calling 911. He turns his rifle in the older Gentleman's direction letting off 3 more shots. The man ducks just in time, and Han pulls his gun and fires twice, hitting the man in the chest, killing him instantly.

Han falls over. He's growing colder. He doesn't know how much longer he can hang on. He's breathing becomes even more labored as it starts to hurt. Blood is quickly filling up his lungs and soon he's gotta die. Either from his injuries or from drowning in his own blood.

His vision's getting blurry. The lights in the ceiling are bright and blinding. eventually, sound becomes wet and slowly becomes mute.

Finally, his world turns black.

 

 

Photos are all taken of all five crime scenes. Coruscant P.D., Crime Scene investigations, F.B.I., and S.P.C.S. comb the areas, in search of evidence. They collect whatever evidence they find at every of the five scenes. They gather witness statements, collect blood samples, bag murder weapons, and finally get the bodies moving for more thorough examinations.

 

Jaina runs towards the run where her Father is in at the hospital. Her Mother, Leia and Brother, Ben is already there. Ben does his best to console Leia, but upon seeing Jaina, Leia breaks down just as Jaina throws her arms around her and Ben, all of them crying together.

 

 

Director Statura stares at the photos of each of the fallen Agents on a monitor, wracking his brain on how were they all discovered at the same time. They were all undercover Agents, investigating different areas of Snoke's organization. But, now, they were all gone: Someone's Son, someone's daughter, someone's mother, someone's Father, someone's Sister.

the door to his office opens, and Agent Connix pokes her head in. "Director?"

"What is it, Connix?" Statura asks, not even looking in her direction.

"You wanted to be update. We've recovered the bodies of all five Agents and the two that were found with Agent Solo. They've all been moved downstairs to autopsy." Connix says.

Statura nods, still not looking at Connix. "Thank you, Kaydel."

Connix nods. "Oh! Umm... Agent Dameron wants to know how the team should proceed."

"Tell Dameron that the Team should proceed as it always does: Finding out how and why this all happened!" Statura says.

Connix goes to correct him about what Poe really wanted to know, but doesn't. She, instead, nods again before leaving.

"Leave it open. I'll be down in a moment." Statura says.

"Yes, sir." Connix says back.

Now alone again, Statura's eyes are still stuck on the photos and all the possibilities of how all of this happened, why it all did, and what more could have been done to prevent all of these murders from happening in the first place.

His ringing cellphone is the only thing that actually draws his attention away from the screen.

He pulls it out of his pocket, staring down at the caller I.D.

He frowns when he sees the name. He answers it.

_"Hello, Stephen."_ A female voice says.

 

 

Connix walks out of the Elevator and heads downstairs towards where Han Solo's team is setup. Agents: Finn Storm, Poe Dameron, Jessika Pava, Temmin 'Snap' Wexley, Oddy Muva, Jaina Solo, and Maz Kanata all surround in a circle, going over all the evidence they've collected.

"Kaydel?" Poe asks. "What'd he say?"

"What do you think?" Kaydel asks, in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Poe says.

"Jaina?" Connix asks. "What are you doing here?! You should be at the hospital with your Father!"

"I was there all night and all day." Jaina says. "Along with my mother and brother. They're keeping an eye on him while we work the case."

"How's he doing?" Kaydel asks.

He's still fighting. But, sitting around worrying about him while the bastards who put him there are still out there just doesn't sit well with me. Ben and Mom will keep me updated, but, right now, I've got a job to do." Jaina says.

Kaydel nods at her friend. "Did we get the shell casings tested?" She asks.

"The shell casings found at Barton's location were 40. Cal Cartridges. The Shells at Agent Solo's were 12 gauge. Standard issue Police firearms." Jessika says. 

"And they were all hit?! All within the hour?!" Agent Wexley asks.

"Yep. All within miles of each other. This was a tactical strike!" Oddy says.

"How the hell did this all happen?!" Finn asks. "How did five S.P.C.S. Agents come under attack, all within minutes of each other?! Who was monitoring everybody before all of this would down?" 

"Wedge." Poe says.

"He needs to be brought back here now! I wanna know how all of this happened under his watch!" Finn orders.

"There's a problem though, Finn." Jess says. "He's missing. He hasn't been seen in over 28 hours."

"Oh, that's really not good." Oddy says.

"Jess, see if you can't ping his cell phone or badge." Finn says. "If Wedge was apart of this or he's being held right now, we need to get him back here ASAP!"

Jess gets on it.

"What about the others M.O. themselves?" Finn asks. 

"Agent Silas was killed by a lethal dose of some kind of poison. Not sure what kind yet." Maz says.

"And Tico?" Poe asks.

"Location of the bomb fragments indicates that it was wired to go off the second Paige turned the ignition." Snap says. "We're running down leads with the Bomb squad guys, but we're not sure who's behind it yet."

"Okay, well, stay on it." Poe says.

Oddy nods.

Finn's phone rings. "Storm." He answers. "Got it. On our way, Karé." Finn hangs up. "Come on. Dr. Kun's ready for us in Autopsy." Finn tells Poe. Poe nods and they head that way.

 

 

Down in Autopsy, Dr. Karé Kun is recording her founding when Finn and Poe walk in.

"Doc?" Poe says.

"Finn, Poe. Right this way." Karé directs. Finn and Poe follow her over to the first body. "As I'm sure you're both aware, Slip was shot with the standard 40. caliber bullets. Standard issue for C.C.P.D. As was Solo with a 12 gauge, but these other three." She walks over to the three she separated from Slip. "Agent Dallos' throat was slit, Agent Silas was poison by curare. And Agent Tico was killed instantly in her car by a C-4 bomb."

"There's nothing out of the ordinary." Finn says. "Well, as far as the killings go. Sol, Paige, and Winter were all killed instantly. They weren't tortured nor were they forced to give up any information. But, they were still targeted. Why? Why go through all the trouble to locating and I.D.ing them, only just to kill them off?"

"Well we know, thanks to Solo, that the two gunmen had nicknames on the streets: Zeroes and Nines. Both were members of the K.O.R. (Knights of Ren) A group known for hating Political figures and Feds in general. So, was this done to prove a point or to scare us?" Poe wonders.

"Hopefully, Jess and Snap can shine some more light on that when they find Wedge." Finn says.

 

 

"I've found Wedge." Jess says, walking over to Snap's desk.

"Where?" Snap asks.

"He's... at home." Jess says.

"What? Are you serious?" Snap says in disbelief.

"I am very serious." Jess argues.

Snap shrugs. "Okay. Let's go." He grabs his coat and follows Jess out.

 

  

Snap and Jess pull up outside of Agent Antilles' house to discover Police and CSI personnel already there. They stop in front of the Police tape.

"Oh, God!" Jess says. "Please don't tell me!"

Snap sighs, sounding troubled. "Come on. I hate having to wait to get bad news."

They exit the car, showing the cops their badges.

"Oh, great!" One officer says in a sarcastic tone. "More feds! Just want we need." 

"More?" Snap asks. 

The Officers direct their attention to the other team.

As they soon discovered, they weren't the only Feds on scene.

Four familiar faces were there waiting outside to prepare them for what they were about to see. S.P.C.S. Agents: Luke Skywalker, Rey Skywalker, Phasma, and Artimage Hux all smiled to see their friends there.

Jess runs up to them. "Hey, Rey!"

"Hi, Jess!" Rey giggles, embracing her friend.

"Hey, Luke." Snap says, going to shake his hand. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah. I'm just sorry that we had to meet up for a sad occasion like this." Agent Skywalker says while shaking hands.

"Me, too." Snap says. "When did you guys get here?"

"About 11:00 in this morning. Sorry we didn't fill you guys in when we landed. We were worried about Wedge, so we came here first, hoping to find him safe. And when we didn't, we just scoured the city and a few of our safehouses here in Coruscant. Been looking around all day."

"And what brought you guys back here?" Snap asks.

"The same thing that brought the two of you, I imagine." Luke answers.

"Arti." Snap greets.

Hux shakes Snap's Hand. "How are ya, Temmin?"

Snap nods. "Phasma."

"Good to see you, Temmin." Phasma says.

Rey and Jess end their hug and hold on to each others' hands tightly.

"How's Uncle Han?" Rey asks.

"He's hanging in there. It looked bad for a while there, Rey." Jess says. Jess speaks to the other members of the team.

"How are Jaina and Aunt Leia doing? Are they there with him?" Rey asks.

"Yeah! Jaina's actually been a trooper. She's been bouncing back and forth from the hospital back to the Office. She's determined to keep Han safe."

"Hmm!" Luke chuckles. "That sounds like her!"

"So, uh... What exactly are we walking into here?" Snap asks.

"Come with us." Luke says.

 

 

Turns out that Wedge Antilles was discovered hanging from a tree, with a rope around his neck, outside his home by his husband. His husband told police that he sees Wedge was also bound up in chains and a knife in the middle of his chest.

At first glance, it would appear to be a hate crime. But, a closer look would suggest otherwise. And seeing as how he was found dead within 24 hours of the other murders, that doesn't seem like a coincidence. Like they really do exist in these situations.

The knife is keeping a letter pinned to his chest. It's smeared in blood, but the message is clear:

'NOW THAT YOU HAVE YOUR MAN BACK, WE'LL KEEP THIS SHORT! WE HAVE THE IDENTITIES OF ALL THE OTHER PRESENT AND PAST AGENTS WHO BEEN ORDERED BY YOU TO INFILTRATE OUR RANKS! WE DON'T WANT THEM DEAD, BUT THEIR LIVES ARE DANGLING BY A THREAD AND YOU'LL BE ACTING AS THEIR LIFELINE. WE ALSO HAVE CLOSE FAMILY MEMBERS IN OUR CROSSHAIRS! IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYMORE HARM OR DEATH TO BEFALL ANYONE ELSE, YOU WILL SUBMIT TO OUR ONE AND ONLY DEMAND:

WE WANT AMILYN HOLDO TO BE HANDED OVER TO US WITHIN 48 HOURS, AND NO ONE ELSE WILL BE TARGETED. YOU GOT A WELL KNOWN FIRST ORDER AGITATOR THAT YOU'VE BEEN TREATING LIKE A QUEEN! GIVE HER UP AND WE'LL NOT ONLY LET THE OTHER AGENTS LIVE, WE'LL FORGET ABOUT PAST DISCREPANCY!

HOWEVER, FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN MANY MORE LIVES BEING LOST. UNTIL YOU DECIDED THAT ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!

THE CHOICE IS YOURS, STATURA!'

Snap and Jess exchange looks before they get Wedge's body packed up for Autopsy.

"We need to get him back to H.Q." Snap says. "You guys wanna tag along?"

"Sure."/"Yeah."/"Alright, sure." Phasma, Rey, and Hux all say together.

"You guys go on ahead." Luke says. "First, I wanna see my sister and Ben. See how they're doing."

"I'll come with." Rey says.

"You sure?" Luke asks. "Isn't there someone you've been dying to see ever since you came back home 3 months ago?"

"There'll be time for that later. Right now, we're working a case with Uncle Han's team. He'll understand. I'll make it up to him." Rey smiles.

Luke nods before heading to the hospital.

"Lead the way." Hux says.

Snap and Jess nods as they return to their car.

 

 

"And you're sure about this?" Statura asks the female voice over the phone. "Well, are you here in Coruscant? Okay. Okay, I'll see you there. Don't move from there until I get there!" Statura hangs up the phone and heads out of his office.

 

Downstairs, Han Solo's team welcomes Hux and Phasma and compare notes of what's been going on.

"Dameron!" Statura calls down from the catwalk. "Dameron!"

Everyone looks up to see Director Statura as he descends the staircase and joins them on the floor.

"Show it to me!" Statura says. "Show me the letter!"

Poe looks over at Jess before he presses a button on a remote that brings up the letter on the monitor in the center of the desks.

Statura's eyes sink in anger as each of the bold words feels like a slap in the face and a punch in the chest.

"The Letter addresses you by name, Director." Poe says. 

"Yes." Statura says through his teeth.

"They seem to think that you know where Assist. Director Holdo is." Poe says.

"I'm aware of that, Dameron!" Statura shouts.

"Why is the First Order looking for her?" Oddy asks.

"Why is the First Order looking for her _here_?" Jess asks. "She's the Assist. Director of the UK Office. There's no reason for her to be here."

Statura goes to say something but thinks better of it.

"Are they right?" Finn asks. "Do you know where she is?"

Statura sighs. "She's here in Coruscant."

"What?!" Everyone says in Unison.

"How long has she been here?!"/"Why is she hiding?!"/"Why didn't we know about this?!"/"What is she running from?!"

"HOLD! HOLD! Save your questions until after all of this is over with." Statura orders. "Now, it's been over 20 hours since the murders. Tell me you at least have a lead."

"We do." Finn says. "We just compared notes with Skywalker's team and have discovered that K.O.R. were behind the abduction of Director Mothma. We also know that Han took out two men who were well known members of the Knights. And we happen to know that there are several groups out there targeting the Families of S.P.C.S. Personnel."

"That was fast." Snap says.

"The letter give all that away." Finn says. "So, if we can could get our hands on some of the other members of the Knights, they may help point us in the right direction."

"What makes you think that they'll be willing to give us a hand?" Statura asks.

"Simply. We put the word out that several of their brothers and sisters have turned into rats for Federal Agents." Poe says. "The one thing they hate more than Feds are informants."

"Hmm." Statura says. "So, say you get a Knight into an interrogation room. How do you intend to flip them?"

Finn and Poe exchange looks and smile.

"We give them no other choice." Poe says.

Statura frowns at Poe in confusion.

"See, the K.O.R. are mercenaries. And their creed is greed. But, if there's no money coming their way because they're locked up or on the run, it's all bad news for them." Poe directs everyone's attention to the screen. "See, as far as they know, S.P.C.S. is scattering in desperation, either trying to run away or eager to catch them. And therefore, making mistakes. Right now, the main thing is they want Holdo. And by killing a number of us, they think that we'll just roll over and let them have their way."

"They think we're a both of feds in black suits, cowering in an office somewhere." Finn throws out. "But, there's more to us than that. They've underestimated us. The way they always do. And now, we've got less than 46 hours to make that work for us."

"We need to track a handful of them down." Poe says. "Bring them back. Slap them with enough legal charges than their great grandchildren are gonna be facing life in prison if they don't work with us. The only other things these guys love more than money is their freedom. Make 'em sweat and we'll get what we need."

"Yes!" Statura says. "That can work. Alright, here's what we'll do."

 

Once they've gone over their plan, Statura orders both teams to pair up and move out.

 

As Finn and Poe head out, Jess stops Finn.

"Hey, Finn?" Jess asks.

Finn stops and turns to face her. "Yeah?"

"You probably already know this. But, Rey's here and she wants to see you. But..."

Finn smiles and gestures to Jess that it's alright. "Yeah. She's worried about her Uncle. So, of course she'd go and see him first. I get that. But, I'll see her before she has to leave again. Thanks, but don't worry."

Finn smiles and nods. And Jess returns the gesture before heading out with Snap.

Hux and Phasma look back to see Statura heading back up stairs and they exchange looks before they leave out also.

 

 

_**40 hours to go...** _

* Finn and Poe patrols the Marine banks, knowing that there's a bar the K.O.R. hang out at after hours. They pay the 'Niteowl's nest' a visit, and after a simple round of questions erupts into a brawl and firefight, they wind up putting a view guys in the hospital (and some in the morgue) but, they do manage to snag a high ranking member of the organization: Guy by the name of '95K'.

 

* Jess and Snap and the Coruscant City S.W.A.T. team work together to tackle the K.O.R. working at the shipping yards. They were bringing in a large shipment of weapons, but thanks to interference, that plan is canned and many of the members are arrested and taken in for questioning.

 

* Maz and Jaina follow the trail of a K.O.R. who's out in the nearby Forest, hunting. He's been tracking his game for hours now, but before he can take the kill shot, Maz and Jaina hold _him_ at gunpoint. He actually tries to run, but carrying all that heavy gears plus countless hours of tracking have taken their toll. The Ladies of S.P.C.S. take him in with little effort.

 

* Luke and Oddy goes to see a man about 5 dead Agents. Groguer, a recent parolee is working in a garage near the projects Area. And upon seeing Feds walking there the door, he sneaks away and tries to bolt using a stolen car. But, once he pulls up to a roadblock, he gives himself up with no resistance. 

 

 

_**Later on that evening...** _

Statura arrives at the docks, following the direction given on his GPS Tracker. He puts his car in park and gets out to investigate the Area himself. Stepping out, he holds up his sidearm, the flashlight illuminating everything in front of it.

It's quiet and the only sound Statura hears is the waves of the Lucas River crashing against the docks.

He continues his investigation, which leads him over to what looks like an individual sneaking around. Making sure that they was no one else there, watching him.

Unfortunately for him, there is.

As Statura sneakily heads in that direction, a gun is pulled and is held up against the back of his head.

"This is pitiful, Stephen." A female voice says.

Statura slowly looks over his left shoulder to see the missing Assist. Director Amilyn Holdo holding a gun to his head.

"You're usually more cautious than this. Life on the top floor seems to have soften you up." Holdo lowers her weapon.

Statura huffs. "No more than you. You seem to be as sharp as ever."

"Well, when you're wanted for information that nobody else has, but everybody else wants, you learn to keep your wits about you."

Statura smiles at his old friend and they shake hands.

"How are you?" Statura asks.

"Scared. Terrify, even." Holdo answers.

"Well, it's almost over." Statura says. "Both of our teams are working to find out what's going on and once they do, you'll be okay."

"Hmmm.... No. I don't think so." Holdo says. She directs Stephen Statura over to the three other Agents who've got the late Director Mon Mothma in a body bag.

Statura gasps. "When did you find her?"

"Hmm. About 9 hours ago. She was at the bottom of the river." Holdo answers.

"What happened to her?" Statura asks.

"Well, once we get her to your Dr. Kun, we'll know the full details. But, from what we were able to determine, 80% of her body is covered in scar tissue. They tortured and butchered her."

"What did they want?" Statura asks.

"Information. On the whereabouts of a Brendol Griffin." Holdo says.

"The Number #2 guy of the First Order? Why would they assume to go after Director Mothma to find him? Why not me?" Statura asks.

"Because someone else knew better." Holdo says. "You see, there are moles in the S.P.C.S."

"What?!" Statura asks.

"Yes. Director Mothma and Agent Antilles have been working tirelessly in order to find out who they are. It seems that while we were working to take down the First Order from the inside, they've been doing the same to us. They've managed to extract inside information on all undercover operations from Mothma and Antilles when they were captured and tortured. The deaths of your 5 Agents was proof of they're efforts. But, they never uncovered the location of Griffin's cell from either one of them. And after Director Mothma died, they decided to turn their sights on the next best thing: Me."

"So, how did they know that about the operations we've got going over here ? (In the US, he means.)"

"Someone on my team has been filling them in on who's been doing what. That's mainly why I wanted to talk to you in person. I can't trust too many people to know that Brendol Griffin is the reason for all of this."

"So, why all the trouble of finding him? He's locked away for life. There's nothing to be gained to for getting him out."

"Oh, you're quite wrong about that." A voice says, drawing Holdo and Statura's attention.

Statura, Holdo, and Holdo's Agents draw their weapons, holding the individuals in the distance at gunpoint.

"Whoever you are, keep your hands where we can see them and step into the light." Holdo commands.

Two people walk out of the shadows, stepping into the light.

It's Agents Hux and Phasma!

"What are you two doing here?" Holdo asks.

"Checking up on a rumor, _Assist. Director_." Phasma says. "Word's been going around about you knowing where Brendol Griffin is locked up. Sounds like we've heard right."

"What do you want with Griffin?" Statura asks.

"Well, for starters, his name isn't Brendol Griffin." Hux says. "But, rather... he was born Brendol _Hux._ "

"The Founder of the Mercenary group, 'The Knights of Ren'?" Statura asks. "What makes him so important to you?"

"Well, aside from that, he's a well respect Soldier. A war Hero locked away as if he were a prisoner. And also the man who gave birth... to a son."

"You?" Statura asks.

"Bingo!" Hux answers.

"You never answered my question." Statura points out.

"Well, The four of us were talking and we've decided that Snoke being in charge of both the First Order and The Knights of Ren is something that should be remedied. You see, he's more concerned with making friends with Politicians than he is being the face both groups need in order to make this country what it needs to be. He doesn't have much of a face at all anymore, to be frank. But, with my Father at our back, we can help them make this land truly a land of the brave."

"Four?" Statura asks.

Just then, all of Holdo's Agents are gunned down by a man wearing the same police uniform that killed Slip.

"Ben Solo." Statura grits his teeth.

He steps up, holding a gun at Statura. "Yes."

Behind him, Rey walks over, pointing her weapon at Holdo.

"Rey Skywalker? You're in this, too?"

"I am. Ben's my cousin and we're gonna need you two to toss your weapons." Rey says.

Statura and Holdo look on in confusion.

"Was I not clear? Drop your weapons!" Rey shouts.

And they do so.

"Why are you doing this?" Statura asks.

Rey rolls up her sleeve, revealing a K.O.R. tattoo and Ben pulls down his collar, revealing his.

"This whole time?!" Holdo shouts.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ben yells. "War veterans, just looking to keep our heads above water. Trained to be murderers, we give everything we have so that we can keep our countries safe. But, instead of helping us land back on our feet, we're simply tossed aside while all the bigwigs and moneybag polies sit back and enjoy the fruits of other people's labor."

"Well, now they'll know what it's like to have to survive in an environment where everyone sees you as the enemy!" Rey says.

"And that's why you're trying to get Hux out of prison?!" Holdo demands to know. "You want to kill politicians?!"

"Erasing the illusion of government." Ben says. "Only Brendol Hux won't be the one to help us get there."

"What?!"/"What?!" Holdo and former Agent Hux says.

"In order for the two of us to become a part of the First Order in the first place, a deal had to be made... With Snoke."

Ben turns his gun on Phasma and shots her.

"Phasma!" Hux yells. "Solo, what the fuck are you doing?! You can't trust Snoke! He'll just use you until he burns you out. And then you're no good to anyone."

"Wow! You serious think that less of me, Hux?" Snoke asks as he shows up next along with about 2 dozen of his soldiers with a man bound in chains with a bag over his head. "And after all that trouble I went through to spring your Father."

The man is pushed to stand beside Snoke.

"I came to offer the chance to meet the man who gave you your own flesh and blood." Snoke yanks off the bag, revealing that it is indeed Brendol Hux. He's got tape over his mouth and is bleeding from his head.

"Dad?" Artimage calls out with tears in his eyes.

"How..." Holdo asks.

"It's amazing what you can get out of people when you threaten to expose their... 'less-than-respectable' proclivities to the world. You can thank your very own Senator Calrissian for this little key piece of information." Snoke grins unnervingly.

"Fucking Calrissian." Statura says under his breath.

Snoke looks over at Artimage and back at Brendol. "Awww... At last, Father and son finally meet." Snoke walks to the opposite side of Brendol. "I have something for you, Brendol." Snoke rips off the tape off of Brendol's mouth and pulls out a small thumb drive. "A detailed account of all your son's exploits: As a Soldier, as a federal agent, as my mole, and as a loving son."

Brendol looks over at his son and Artimage stares back, his eyes red with tears.

Snoke smiles. "So many people dead for this one chance for both Hux men to be able to meet and possibly rule both the First Order and the Knights of Ren." Snoke's smile quickly fades. "Something I just can't allow." He pulls his pistol, shooting Brendol in the head.

"NOOO!" Artimage screams. And he too is shot in the chest by Snoke.

Rey's eyes widen as she looks on in terror.

Ben is so engrossed in what's happening that he doesn't notice her reaction.

"Now, that that's been taken care of, I hope that I can rely on the two of you as my new friends in the Future." Snoke says as he approaches both Statura and Holdo. "I mean, with the heads of both the S.P.C.S. US office as well as the UK office, there are many things that the three of us can share with one another."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Holdo asks.

"Like meeting the sadistic torturers of the late Mon Mothma." Snoke directs their attention to the two former Agents, bleeding out on the floor: Artimage Hux and Phasma. "They were responsible for the brutalizing of Director Mothma and setting up that warehouse to be destroyed, eliminating any useful evidence inside. They were also responsible for the deaths of your Agent Dallos and Agent Silas." Snoke looks over at Ben Solo. "Mr. Solo played his alluded part with the murder of Slip Barton."

Ben looks over at him and grits his teeth.

"OH! Temper! Temper! What would your family think of you killing four Federal Agents? Why your Father and Uncle are agents themselves. And your own younger cousin, Rey has turned her back against everything she's believed in in order to follow you. Why is it that one child would turn on his own family? One generation has undone everything that their families have spent so much time, blood, sweat, and tears to build."

Ben point his weapon at Snoke, but his arm is shot by none other than Terex himself.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" Terex says. "Keep that thing pointed in a safer direction."

Ben kneels on the floor, clutching his injured arm.

Snoke's eyes fall on Rey. Rey flinches upon facing his gaze.

"And now... what about you, young Rey?" Snoke asks, approaching her. "Where do you see yourself in all of this?"

Rey takes in a deep breath.

"Before you speak, Rey... Know that the next few words that come out of your mouth will determine your entire future and the future of the man you love by the time you finish. Now..." Snoke gets right in her face, staring at her right in the eye. "...child. What is it you wish to say?"

Rey exhales slowly. "I say... that you're all under arrest!"

Just then, three flash grenades explodes, scaring the hell out of everyone inside. And then, to everyone's surprise, they are all surrounded by the C.C.P.D., the Coruscant S.W.A.T. team, the FBI, and the S.P.C.S. Agents, all leaded by Finn and Poe.

 

* Snoke sighs as he is ordered to get down on his knees. Knowing that he was going down for his involvement in the murders of so many. At least, he has been positively IDed as the head of both the K.O.R. and the First Order.

* Ben Solo will be treated for his injuries. After that, he'll be facing some serious time in a Federal Penitentiary. Turns out the Agents he shot were working for Snoke. That's how he know where the meeting where Statura and Holdo was being held. Rey already knew they were Snoke's flunkies but she didn't expect for her cousin, (Who actually was a member of the K.O.R.) to execute them so coldly. 

* Terex attempts to flee, but is shot in the back by some trigger happy cops and falls to the ground dead.

* Artimage Hux and Phasma, in exchange for their testimonies, will still be placed in prison. But, not without a deal set in place, plus certain perks and reduced jail time.

* Statura will go on as the Director of the S.P.C.S. US Office.

* Amilyn Holdo will be promoted to Director of the S.P.C.S. UK Office.

* Han survives his injuries and will be heartbroken by the news of his son, and retires. But he won't be alone. Leia with be there with him every step of the way, as will his daughter, Jaina.

* Luke will go back to work, except he'll be transferred back to the states to work with Han's old team. And to be closer to his family.

 

_**Some time later...** _

Finn walks through the door of his uptown Apartment, turning off the alarm. He drops his bag on the back of the sofa and takes off his jacket. He then takes a seat on the sofa, leaning back as he stretches.

He massages his temples and rest his head on his knuckles as he leans against the arm of the couch.

"Long day?" A familiar female voice asks, handing him a drink.

Finn opens one eye and smiles. "It's been a long month." He reaches out, taking the glass of the young woman's hand. "Thanks." He takes a sip.

Rey plops down next to him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Mm-mmm." He says. "I'm ready for this day to be over."

"Oh! My poor Finn. Always working so hard." Rey says, caressing the back of her hand against his chin.

"Hmm-mmm." Finn hums.

"How's your stomach?" Rey asks.

"Empty as an airbag." Finn answers.

"And Family life?"

"It's not too bad." Finn smiles.

"This there anything else bothering you?" Rey asks.

"Hmm-mmm. Who are you?" Finn asks.

"Well, in the professional sense, I'm Rey Skywalker. Agent of S.P.C.S. formerly of the U.K. Office. But, at home, it's Rey Skywalker-Storm. Proud wife of a loving husband."

"Oh! That reminds me." Finn says, fishing into his coat pocket. "I know I put it somewhere in here. Ahh! Here it is!" Finn pulls out his wedding band and puts back on his right ring finger.

"There! That's more like it!" Rey smiles.

"Yep! Feels good to have you here on a more permanent basis. So, you say you're a former member of the U.K. office?"

"Yep. Turned in my transfer papers after we put Terex in prison back in D'Qar."

"Hmm." Finn hums.

"What?" Rey asks, raising an eyebrow.

"With all of the best S.P.C.S. Agents here in the states, how are they ever going to get along without you?" Finn asks.

"Well, there are plenty more Agents over there than just me. And since half of my team were working for Snoke... Or Hux, anyway... Dad and I thought it was time for a change. So, The two of us and mom came back here to be here for family. Especially, with the new little one on the way."

Finn smiles as he looks down at his wife's growing baby bump. He rubs her stomach affectionally and Rey lays her hand on top of him, smiling back at him.

"I've been able to hide it for the last three months." Rey says. "It won't be so easy once I really start to show."

"You know, we should probably tell the other that we're already married." Finn says.

"And have Poe, Jess, Jaina, Maz, Uncle Han, Aunt Leia, and my folks pissed that they missed the first wedding? Oh, no, Peanut! We should keep _this_ to ourselves. And save the big reveal until after we're announced Husband and wife officially to our friends and families."

Finn presses his lips together before breaking into a smile. He caresses his wife's face and she leans into the touch. His smile breaks into a grin and he pulls Rey in for a passionate kiss.

Two stars on opposite ends of the world finally able to shine together.

**Author's Note:**

> Good God! I didn't mean for this to go on so long! 
> 
> It's not one of my finest works! But, I had an idea for a short story and instead this is the end result of my brainstorming.
> 
> Not one of my proudest stories, but I hope you still enjoyed... some of it.


End file.
